


RACE!

by Michaelstories95



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta's rubbing off on Noelle, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Mid Time Skip, Yami's best dad, asunoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Once Asta learns how to fly on his sword Yami decides to put it to the test against the current fastest member of the squad, who just happens to be Noelle. However, the captain might have an ulterior motive behind this race.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	RACE!

It was a regular day on the outskirts of the Clover Kingdom. The base of the Black Bulls is back to its regular unorganized building form, and its members are living their lives as they used to back before their banishment that saved the life of one its most important members that changed the entire guild. 

In complete chaos, and the one in the center of it is the leader of the group, Yami Sukehiro. 

"So its been 3 moths since you brats started training in the Heart Kingdom," Yami says while getting the monthly report from his subordinates. "you numbskulls actually learning anything or just screwing around" 

"Oh please sir," Noelle Silva, the other new recruit to the Black Bulls, says with a flip or her hair. "As if a royal would actually be wasting her time when such dire constraints are starting to come to a head! Even Dorksta is making sure to pay attention to what's being taught to us." 

"Really, the kid is listening and actually learning something? Might need to change the squads to white now." 

"Oh come one Yami, Asta's a good learner. Serious and attentive, always willing to participate in any training that's shown to him." Finral Roulacase, the spatial mage that travelled with the newbies as to not waste time getting back to the their training grounds, says.

"How many times does his brain explode?" Yami asks with a confident smirk on his face.

"...….Once per lesson." Finral replies with a defeated sigh. "However, he'll work with Noelle later in the day to fully learn the lesson in a day." 

"Oh, so our little princess has been spending quality time with our boy wonder? I guess someone's stepping up to the plate aint they!" Yami says before laughing at the instant flash of red that pops up on Noelle's face. 

"CAPTAIN SHUT UP! I'M JUST MAKING SURE THAT IDIOT DOESN'T WASTE ANY PRECIOUS TIME WITH OUR TRAINING! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU COULD BE TALKING ABOUT!" She yells while fuming. 

"Right right, sorry for teasing, but where exactly is Asta? He's supposed to be reporting today as well." 

"Actually sir, he's-" 

"CAPTAIN YAAAMMMII, I'M BAAAACCCCKKKK!" Asta yells from outside the base, his voice getting louder and louder by the second. 

"What the hell, didn't he portal in with you two? Yami asks and then twitches with surprise when he feels the direction of the magicless boys ki. "Wait, how the hell is he-"

BOOM! Suddenly there's a crash from the top of the building creating a large cloud of dust in the lounge room of the base. Once it started clearing Yami could see the outline of the anti magic sword that Asta first wielded before he even joined the squad. After a few more seconds the one and only human in existence that has not a drop of magic power in his body, but still became one of the most infamous magic knights in the kingdom. Asta, a commoner from the Village of Hage, lays before his captain face planted into the floor. Yami, who's still confused on what's going on, looks up to the hole in the ceiling then down to the knight he let into his squad close to a year ago. 

Then after a few minuets Asta gets up, brushes his self off, and then gives his leader the smile that's enamoured almost everyone who's come in contact with it. 

"Yo Captain, I learned a neat trick in the past month didn't I?" Asta says, then he reached his hand and the sword launched its self back into his grip. 

"Holy shit, you actually flew on the sword didn't you!?" Yami says with enough surprise to drop his cigarette that sticks with him through any battle. 

"Yep, I just feel the ki in nature and control the anti magic flowing from the sword, and it lets me fly! Its a neat trick I learned being the mana filled land of the Heart Kingdom, and with some of the physical training there, I learned how to fly!" Asta loudly proclaims, his excitement reaching everyone in the room. 

"Great job kid," Yami says, moving to pat the young knight's head. "you've really surpassed your limits, and reached heights that no one would of ever suspected you'd ever accomplish."

This makes Asta, the boy who's admired his captain the most out of anyone in the guild, light up with pride and happiness. Then another member who's worked hard speaks up. 

"Uh, I hope your not just going to praise the commoner! Royalty has been working just as hard to gain even better control of her magic, especially when it comes to my Valkyrie dress." Noelle says poking out her chest and blushing a bit. "A good captain would know to not show favoritism sir." 

Yami looks over at his other knight that's come far from the girl who was disgraced from her family for having no magic control. Now she's grooming to be just as powerful as her captain brother, even going beyond any of their expectations. Not to mention that last line from her, gives the magic swordsman a great idea. 

"Well then, why don't see how well you two are coming along." Yami says while walking towards the door. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE, MAGNA LUCK, BRING THE COUCHES OUTSIDE!" After everyone gathers together and are seated Yami continues. "So, Asta and Noelle are going to race, his sword flying and her magic. Let's see which of you has improved the most huh?" 

This gets everyone to make a bunch of noise encouraging the two to agree to the idea presented to them, and they're both excited to do it as well with their grimories starting to glow. However Yami wasn't finished with his quick hatched scheme. 

"Also, there will be punishments for the loser of the race. If Noelle wins, Asta will write a letter to his rival pal saying he'll be the one to become Wizard King instead."

"WHAAA!? I CAN'T DO THAT SIR, HE'D NEVER LET IT DOWN!" Asta yells, but gets ignored. 

"If Noelle loses, then she has to tell Asta a secret she's been holding in for a while now." 

That gets everyone in the squad, aside from Asta who looks confused, to gasp in surprise. Loudest being Noelle who almost opened her mouth to complain, but then Yami cuts a glare to her. 

"Any complaints about the punishments will be met by my blade, play the game or get killed. Which will it be?" 

"...We'll do it." The two say in defeated unison. 

Yami then sends a slash of magic off his sword that clears a path about a hundred meters through some trees marking the finish line of the race. He has Gauche make a mirror that's sent through a portal so they can accurately see who finishes first. Then the two line up, Asta on his sword and Noelle covered in her magic armor. Then they receive the start signal and the two zoom off. At first it seemed like Noelle was going to have a large lead creating a big gap between her and Asta. However, he quickly erases that gap and gains on her by following her magic closely thanks to his sword. Then Noelle turns and starts to drop random large water bullets, forcing Asta to dodge and create another big gap from the other participant. He quickly activates his sword's Black Divider form and gained a huge speed boost that helped him pass Noelle right at fifty meters. Noelle then straightens herself and increase her speed gaining back up. The two seem to just simply fly from there, neck and neck. Until they hit about twenty meters, then Noelle traps Asta in a Sea Dragon's Crade that she starts to move it in reverse. However a few seconds later the water ball bursts open with Asta in his black form and he quickly passes Noelle, Within ten meters now Asta seems like the obvious winner, but Noelle had one more trick up her sleeve. She points her javelin behind her and unleashes a Sea Dragon's Roar that propels her to another lead, but that's just what Asta was waiting for. He throws the Demon Dweller Sword that he used for his transformation, at the dragon and absorbs it and retrieves the sword to his grip. He then unleashes the magic giving him the victory of the race,

A portal is opened in front of both of them and they find theirselves back at the base with cheers at how entertaining that race was. Everyone was cheering the two on, all except for one. Yami, was more interested in how much they really improved. The two who started at the bottom of the barrel with no else wanting them, would probably make any captain drop members just to get them now. As the man who let them join he couldn't be prouder, now he has to see if the princess will impress him even more. 

"Great job you two, that was great. But, Noelle you should have something you want to tell the shrimp don't you?" He says with a smirk on his face. 

Noelle, who's red from exertion and embarrassment, turns to Asta and takes a few moments to gather her breathing and courage. Then after she's prepared she loudly proclaims her secret. "Asta, I...ah damnit fine! I LIKE YOU DORKSTA, A LOT. I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU AND WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND OKAY!?" 

This gets everyone to look on in shock, not from the reveal but just the fact that she actually confessed her feelings. Vanessa dropped her booze, Gauche his photo, Charmy her food, and Yami his second cigarette of the day. Then they cheer for the princess, until they realize one person isn't saying anything, that person being Asta. When they look towards him, his face is blank, not from confusion, or boredom, But like how he usually looks when his brain's been overloaded with too much information he can't process. 

Everyone looks at him with surprise, but quickly enough burst out laughing at the proper reaction for this surprising turn of events. And for the whole day, it seems like it was filled with regular Black Bulls craziness, from the reveals, events, and confessions. All things that the Captain couldn't of enjoyed more, and enjoyed with the people he calls family.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a Asta x Noelle Fic, but more about Yami since I love the dynamic of the squad as a supportive loving family. Hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a kudos if you liked it and be sure to comment your feelings on the story. Thanks!
> 
> Let me know if there were issues with the fic, not getting any reactions on it.


End file.
